Night Wyverns
The Night Wyverns are a Black Dragons kill-team, split from their home Chapter due to their mutations in their Primaris gene-seed. They are officially on record as the first corruption of the Ultima Founding. They display the mutations typical of their predecessors. The Inquisition is want to take offence at the corruption of the gene-seed yet this didn't dissuade the Black Dragon Apothecaries from "improving" the Primaris stock. History 'A Troubled Founding' The Black Dragons, somewhat battered and worn from their involvement in the Third War for Armageddon were in need of new recruits. This should have been no problem were it not for a pending investigation by the Inquisition. Despite many layers of red tape, Guiliaman granted them a small stock of Primaris gene-seed on the one condition that they root out their mutations. This was intended as a show of faith, as Guiliman had personally seen to their acts of heroism on the battlefield. Within a week the Chapter Apothecaries were scouring every inch of it for weakness and mutation. Despite the "absolute purity" of the stock the apothecaries "didn't perform the checks in time" to root out the mutation, resulting in bony growths in the Primaris Inductees. When Inquisitor Corvan Grey asked Chief Apothecary about these sudden mutations he was given the response; "Consider that rather than deliberate and malicious breaking of the agreed terms, the Primaris gene-seed is not as pure as was first believed." This cordial response served to disallow any direct action against the Black Dragons but a deal was struck to send the new Primaris Marines on a penitent crusade. As long as the Black Dragons Primaris marines could function as a military unit for a decade without any extra recruitment, they would be permitted to return to their home chapter. The Primaris were given new chapter colours, standard armaments and dubbed "The Night Wyverns". They were granted the use of a small dropship to serve as their HQ for the longevity of their crusade and sent out into the eastern fringe of the galaxy. 'A Deliberate Accident' The philosophy behind keeping the mutations is that without the impurities of their brothers, the new marines might feel like outsiders from their own chapter. The bone growths have proven to double as excellent melee weapons, ensuring that a marine of the Black Dragons is never truly unarmed. The Black Dragons eagerly requested new Primaris Geneseed. This aroused suspicion in the puritanical ranks of the Inquisition due to the seemingly endless investigations that followed the chapter but due to the go ahead from Roboute Guilliman they were strong armed into accepting the deal. Though the Inquisitions stance hasn't changed the Black Dragons commitment to the Third War for Armageddon was deemed proof enough of loyalty to the Imperium. 'Creatures from Beyond Space' When the newly created kill-team arrived in the Easter Fringe they were startled by the presence of serpentine warp creatures that appeared out of nowhere and crushed planetoids with their gargantuan bulk. During this time the Primaris Marines were still fresh to the Imperial Creed. The sight of the warp creatures cemented in them a fear that would become a pillar of their philosophy. After acclimating to how and where they appeared the fear turned to a peculiar form of worship. The mission objectives of the Night Wyverns were mostly isolated outposts on asteroids and prison planetoids run by self-appointed warlords. The Wyverns learnt how to use the arrival the warp creatures, who they called "World Serpents" to strike while the enemy was pre-occupied with the creatures. As such these missions were very time sensitive, resulting in a "strike fast and hard" mentality. 'Units of Renown' 'The Glory Dragons' This opportunistic Kill Team is comprised of the most brutal and fleet footed members of the Night Wyverns. This team specialises in hit and run attacks designed to destroy isolated enemy targets in deadly ambushes. They are currently on a series of recon missions against xenophile cults and aspiring Chaos Warlords. 'Squad Rota' *'Logan Serpentseer-Sergeant:' Logan’s actual surname has been lost to time due to his new rank of Serpentseer. This peculiar title is a reaction to the gargantuan warp creatures dubbed "The World Serpents" and Logan’s eerie ability to track their location. Logan is tireless in the pursuit of the enemy. He has an excellent grasp of shock assaults in parts of the battlefield where the enemy is unable to bring superior numbers and firepower to bear. He has drilled his team in the use of Krak Grenades to force open doors, attack enemies from unexpected angles and as last ditch weapons in close combat. This style of operation makes for quick execution and ensuring that all but the most well trained enemies lose cohesion in the heat of battle. Unfortunately Logan has become so enamoured to his new position that he doesn’t know if he can give it up if their penitent crusade succeeds. To this end he has set up a running record of the Glory Dragon’s operations to ensure he maintains his rank. *'Bjorn Steelskull (Special Weapons Expert):' Bjorn carries the Glory Dragons' sole grenade launcher, though he has been known to salvage enemy weapons should the need or want arise. His nickname is inspired by his apparent immunity to concussions due to his mastery of grenade usage. He derives great pleasure from the noise of his weaponry and takes every opportunity to improve his marksmanship with his chosen weapon. Unfortunately he has developed an itchy trigger finger and without express orders from Logan he is prone to racing to fire the first shot. Still his track record describes an excellent soldier with a long future ahead of him. *'Konrad "The Fang"': This marine is the product of vicious close quarters fighting and murderous instinct. Of all the Glory Dragons he is most adept in the use of his bony extrusions and most eager to use them. In operations in tight ship interiors he is eager to take point. His marksmanship is the most objectively average of the Glory Dragons but in melee he is the most efficient and deadly combatant in the unit. With his lightning reflexes and murderous instinct he is extremely capable at point blank firing, rifle butt usage and bladework. Even unarmed he is a brutally effective opponent possessing a natural grasp of wrestling techniques and improvised weaponry. Unlike some of the Night Wyverns he is perfectly content in his role, seeing his skills as a "regular" line Astartes, to be more useful than any of his potential to command. *'Torvald Voidwalker:' Every member of the Glory Dragons has developed some form of personal ritual in worship of the World Serpents. Konrad creates weapons out of his excess extrusions, Logan scrys for their location and Bjorn "upgrades" his grenades in imitation of the world serpents power. Torvald maintains the most typical form of ritual. His chamber is adorned with images of the serpents and prayers wishing for good fortune in battle and victory in their name, lest he be devoured for incompetence. In truth he sees himself as more pious than even Logan but since “the serpents have spoken” he bears no jealousy or ill will towards his Seer. He has become something of a councillor to the other members of the squad due to his calm demeanour. In combat he has proven himself to be a reliable soldier on all fronts. Loyal to a fault, he is on track to earning command of his own unit one day. *'Diether Reinhard:' Diether is the youngest member of the Night Wyverns. His reputation however, belies his relative youth. He has earned more marksmanship medals than any member of the Glory Dragons. This natural gift, according to him is down to the runes he carves into every round of his bolt rifle. This fascination with accuracy means his aptitude to melee is the least of his peers, yet under the tutelage of Logan he has learned to appreciate the effectiveness of rifle butt and bayonet. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Specialist Formations Category:Ultima Founding